Pika Pika no Mi
The Pika Pika no Mi is a Logia-type Devil Fruit consumed by Admiral Kizaru. "Pikapika" is an onomatopoeia of glimmering or shining light, making Kizaru the "Light Man". In the Viz Manga and FUNimation subs, it is called the Glint-Glint Fruit. Like most Logia fruits, this fruit makes the user immune to normal attacks by turning his body into photons and allows him to create beams of light from his body. It also enables him to move at the speed of light and transport himself by means of reflection. Strengths and Weaknesses The fruit's major strengths, like other Logia types, allows the user to become the element they control. In this case, Kizaru is able to transform into light. Kizaru is able to utilize light-based attacks that range from shooting laser beams from his hands, fingers, or feet (capable of causing massive explosions), to partial transformations that enable light-speed physical attacks, all of them being very devastating; he is also able to avoid normal attacks by turning into light and allowing the attack to pass through him completely like all Logia users. Kizaru is also able to do planned travel at the speed of light.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 52 Chapter 508 and Episode 401, Kizaru hits Basil Hawkins with a light-speed kick.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 52 Chapter 510 and Episode 402, Kizaru moves so fast that X. Drake can't even react to defend himself from his attack. and is able to reflect himself to any desired location.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 52 Chapter 510 and Episode 402, Kizaru uses "Yata no Kagami" to move to Scratchmen Apoo's location. Due to this fruit's power, Kizaru is possibly the fastest man in the world (as nothing is faster than the speed of light). He is also extremely accurate with his abilities, able to hit the key to Ace's handcuffs from a far distance.One Piece Manga - Vol. 58 Chapter 570, Kizaru shoots and breaks the key to Ace's handcuffs from a fair amount of distance. Kizaru has shown trained reflexes that allowed him to avoid damage even in a surprise attack. This fruit's power has the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Silvers Rayleigh has used Haki to suppress the power of the Devil Fruit, nullifying Kizaru's intangibility, and allowing him to divert his attacks, as well as cut him with a sword. Also, considering it is light-based, his attacks and abilities can only travel in direct, straight lines, though it has been shown they can be reflected off surfaces to go around corners (Yata no Kagami). It could be noted that Kizaru takes much more time than the speed of light to charge his lasers, and he even allows Zoro to be rolled away from his charged kick. However, this could also be because of Kizaru's laid-back personality, because he is shown firing two lasers through Marco the Phoenix immediately after charging his in the Whitebeard War. Usage Kizaru has so far been shown using this fruit to travel at the speed of light (to the point of claiming Monkey D. Luffy in his Gear Second mode being "too slow"),One Piece Manga - Vol. 58 Chapter 566, Kizaru moves at such speed that Luffy's Gear 2 movements seem slow to him. and drastically augment his kicks' strength and speed. He also has been using his fruit's powers to launch powerful light-energy beam attacks at high speeds from his legs that have explosive properties and piercing properties when he uses his fingers. He can blind his opponents and form an energy blade out of pure light. His Devil Fruit was further researched by Doctor Vegapunk, recreating his blasts in the Pacifista Bartholomew Kuma and his likeness.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 52 Chapter 509 and Episode 402, Vegapunk verified as researching and adapting Kizaru's laser. Kizaru has been seen naming only few of his attacks, all of them are named after one of Japan's Three Sacred Treasures. * : Kizaru forms light in between his hands, and reflects it off any surface he wishes. He then rides the light to get to his desired location, as well as blinding his opponents. It was first seen against Scratchmen Apoo, though the second time, it was stopped by Rayleigh by cutting the beam of light with a sword. It's named after the Yata no Kagami. This attack is especially useful for creating light out of nowhere, allowing Kizaru to travel or attack even in the darkest places. This is called Sacred Yata Mirror in the Viz Manga and simply Yata Mirror in the FUNimation subs. * : Kizaru forms a very sharp long sword out of light, similar to Admiral Aokiji's "Ice Saber" technique. It was first used against Silvers Rayleigh.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 52 Chapter 512 and Episode 404, Kizaru uses "Ama no Murakumo" to form a sword. It's named after the Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi, which is later known as the Kusanagi no Tsurugi. In the Viz Manga and FUNimation subs, it is called Ama no Murakumo Sword. * : Kizaru uses both hands to fire a torrent of deadly light particles, causing extreme damage to whatever they hit. Kizaru can control the spread of the attack, limiting it to a single person over covering a wide area. It can also penetrate water with ease. It was first used against Whitebeard but blocked by Marco.One Piece Manga - Vol. 57 Chapter 553 and Episode 463, Kizaru uses "Yasakani no Magatama" to attack Whitebeard from up above. He used it again with a much wider spread in a failed attempt to strike down the Heart Pirates' submarine.One Piece Manga - Vol. 59 Chapter 580, The Yasakani no Magamata is shown to have a wider range than in its second use. It's named after the Yasakani no Magatama. This is called Yasakani String of Jewels in the Viz Manga and Yasakani Sacred Jewel in the FUNimation subs. * : A video game only special attack, debuted in Gigant Battle,Gigant Battle - Kizaru is given a new attack. and has yet to make an appearance in the actual series' mainstream. Kizaru shoots a powerful massive laser beam from his feet in the form of a monkey head. It's named after the Amano-Iwato, the cave of Shinto mythology. Trivia * Kizaru's attacks are named after the three sacred treasures of the Imperial Regalia of Japan, which gives him a theme of the Shinto religion. * Kizaru's fight against Rayleigh could be a reference to a phenomenon of scattering light that was named after the physicist Lord Rayleigh as "Rayleigh scattering". * Like the other three Admirals, Kizaru's Devil Fruit, whose attacks often give off a yellowish color, matches his nickname, "The Yellow Monkey". * Considering Admiral Akainu's "Ganshō Kenga"/"Inugami Guren" and "Meigō" attacks and Admiral Aokiji's "Ice Block: Pheasant Beak" attack, Admiral Kizaru is the only Admiral left that hasn't used an attack resembling his animal epithet, discounting the Gigant Battle video game-only attack "Ama no Iwato". * Since this fruit produces photons (light particles), it is similar to the Noro Noro no Mi, which produces "Noroma Photons". However, their speed theme is polar opposite to each other. References External Links * Light - Wikipedia article on light * Speed of light - Wikipedia article on the speed of light. * Laser - Wikipedia article on an attack used by Kizaru and modified for the Pacifista clones * Imperial Regalia of Japan - Wikipedia article on Kizaru's named attacks. Site Navigation Category:Devil Fruit Category:Logia